1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiple platform architecture data reporting system and, more particularly, to automatic reporting and displaying of information.
2. Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown a perspective view of a document processing apparatus 10. The apparatus 10 could be any suitable type of document processing apparatus, such as a copier, a facsimile machine, a scanner, a computer printer, or a multifunction device having two or more functions. The apparatus may be comprised of multiple platforms where each platform contains its own processor and software. In addition, each platform manages and maintains its own software copyright information.
The copyright to a software program subsists from the time the program is fixed in a tangible medium and does not explicitly require a display of copyright (Berne Convention Implementation Act of 1988, Pub. L. No. 100-568 (1988)). However, to protect against inadvertent forfeiture of a copyright, display of copyright is still desirable for pre-Berne works and in some non-Berne Convention countries. In addition, notice of copyright can prevent an infringer, having access to a copy bearing the notice, from claiming innocence as a defense.
When notice is required or desired, updated software generally includes the year of the update in addition to the year of the original work. Failure to notice the copyright year for the original work could result in forfeiture of the copyright if the software update, when combined with the original work, is not considered sufficient. Thus, as a precautionary measure, copyright years are noticed for the original software and for software updates to the original software. Systems comprised of multiple platforms, each with multiple software packages and software updates, may require notice of all original copyright years as well as notice of copyright for all software updates and other software attributes.